Robert Maxwell (songwriter)
Robert Maxwell (born Max Rosen; April 19, 1921 – February 7, 2012 ) was a harpist and songwriter, who wrote the music for two well-known songs: "Ebb Tide" and "Shangri-La" (originally a composition entitled "Fantasy for Harp"). He also wrote "Solfeggio", used in a repeated skit by entertainment television innovator Ernie Kovacs. Maxwell was the father of modern dancer Carla Maxwell, artistic director of The Jose Limon Dance Company.See Limon.org He and his two brothers, Abe Rosen (1916-2007) and Myor Rosen (1917-2009), all played the harp professionally. Abe Rosen was known for his work playing in New York shows and Myor Rosen was the principal harpist for the New York Philharmonic for thirty years. Early life Maxwell was born in New York City. Neither of his parents had been involved in music, but at age 10 he began playing the harp. In high school, he won a scholarship to the Juilliard School of Music. At age 17, he became the youngest member of the National Symphony Orchestra. He also gave solo performances in both New York and Los Angeles. Among the conductors he performed under were Arturo Toscanini and Serge Koussevitsky. He eventually found himself in the United States Coast Guard in a unit commanded by Rudy Vallee, giving him the opportunity to play the harp in a popular music context. Vallee arranged tours where he performed for servicemen, and he developed a talent for playing in a more down-to-earth style. He entered a contest on radio station KFI in Los Angeles, failing to make the finals but gaining second prize. This led to many appearances on radio, television, and the movies, including one summer as replacement for Frank Sinatra on the Columbia Broadcasting System (CBS) network. Later life and work Maxwell went on to devising his own arrangements, and composed three songs which he is remembered: "Little Dipper" (1959, recorded under the name The Mickey Mozart Quintet) peaked at #30 on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100,Joel Whitburn, The Billboard Book of Top 40 Hits. 7th edn, 2000 "Ebb Tide" (1953) was a perennial favorite, and "Shangri-La" was a hit in 1957 for The Four Coins and 1969 for The Lettermen. Maxwell's own instrumental version, featuring an organ solo rather than his harp, which is heard in the introduction as well as in the coda of the song, reached #15 on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 in 1964. Another of his songs, "Solfeggio", performed by Maxwell's orchestra and the Ray Charles Singers, gained unexpected fame as the theme for Ernie Kovacs' regular comedy skit called The Nairobi Trio. The song was originally recorded in 1953 for MGM Records, which was the version Kovacs used; Maxwell re-recorded it for Kapp Records in the early 1960s, as "Song of the Nairobi Trio," credited to "The Fortune Tellers." In the early '70s, he changed his first name to Bobby to avoid confusion with the British publisher of the same name and issued LPs as such for the Command/ABC label under "Bobby Maxwell". He also wrote Lost Patrol, which became the original theme music for the long-running Australian current affairs program Four Corners, on ABC-TV. References 4. ^ "The BOOK" Top 40 Research 9th Edition 1956 - 2014, Jim BARNES & Stephen SCANES. External links * Biography on Music Match site * Biography on Space Age Musicmaker site Category:1921 births Category:2012 deaths Category:MGM Records artists Category:American harpists Category:Jewish American songwriters